Darya Obuvnoskaya
Darya Obuvnoskaya is from the story of The Little Match Girl. However, she is not the daughter of the match girl herself, but instead the daughter of the boy who steals one of the match girl's slippers and is mentioned in one sentence of the story. She is a Rebel. Character Personality Darya is an energetic girl with a stubborn attitude. She takes no prisoners and is always relentless in her pursuits. She laughs a lot and doesn't like to take things seriously, making her occasionally appear to be a ditz. She often compliments others' shoes, which makes those who know of her story wary that she is going to take them. To be fair, this paranoia is often relatively justified. She doesn't tend toward sentimentality. She's the type who never slows down, living like a seed in the wind and seeing where life takes her. Darya is a rather compassionate, sympathetic person, but she doesn't give great advice and overall isn't great at helping people without making some sort of mistake. She is talented in the field of art, particularly painting, but tends to keep her art to herself until posting it anonymously on WickedArt. Inwardly, she's very anxious and likes to get things over with as quickly as possible. She never allows herself to feel negative emotions until she is in private. Appearance Darya stands at 5'2" with a petite physique. She has somewhat light skin and rosy cheeks. She has a rather intent posture, not quite straight but always ready for action. Her hair, which reaches he shoulders in loose curls, is a near-flame-red color that is often presumed to be dyed. Her eyes are a light, hazel color. Fairytale: The Little Match Girl Can be found here. How Does Darya Fit Into It? Darya was, as her father predicted, cradled in an over-sized slipper that had been taken from the last Little Match Girl. After the age of six, she was raised only by her father, as her mother died after birthing Darya's second brother. They were not a very wealthy family, and her father had always had the tendencies of a hoarder. She was often neglected as a child and quickly became independent and self-sufficient, usually caring for her two younger brothers. Darya did not like her part in the story, but the few times that she complained about it, her father told her to suck it up since it was such a minor role. Relationships Family Darya isn't fond of her father. She has a close relationship with her two younger brothers and isn't happy about having to part with them for the sake of attending Ever After High. Friends Darya's closest friend is probably Jolene Beauty. She is one of few who know that the relationship between Jolene and Leona is an official thing. Darya is also friends with T.W. Spider, whose dreams of flying she supports all the way, even if she sees the task as realistically impossible. Darya is also one of the people who make relentless attempts to cheer up Caspar Scrooge. Romance Darya knows of Caspar's crush on her- unbeknownst to Caspar himself, this crush is actually blatantly obvious. However, she can't seem to accept or reject him, as she doesn't want to hurt his feelings but also just doesn't like guys that way. Pet Darya has a pet rat by the name of Moccasin. Despite rat stereotypes, Moccasin is actually perfectly clean under most circumstances. Outfits Signature Darya dons a smoke-gray, long-sleeved shirt with no real interest paired with matching tights. She wears a black skirt with many layers, the uppermost of which is a navy blue sheer fabric. She also has a navy blue pashmina that is usually slung in such a way that it covers her shoulders. The pashmina fabric is adorned with a rather firey, light-blue-and-violet pattern. Against her affinity for how shoes look, she rarely actually bothers wearing them. She also has a rather sleek pair of blue crownglasses, the origins of which are rather shady. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia * Darya's given name is a variant of a name meaning "to possess" or "one who possesses". Her surname comes from the Russian word obuvnoy(обувной), meaning "shoe". * The Russian origin of Darya's name is a reference to the Disney version of the tale, which Darya is not from. Category:Characters Category:The Little Match Girl Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Zashley's Characters